As the semiconductor manufacturing technology evolves, the sophistication of systems monitoring the operation and performance of pumps has also amplified. Increasingly, pump customers, such as semiconductor manufacturers, desire to integrate the ability to obtain detailed information from a pump or pump system into their factory automation (FA) system. In existing approaches, such integration is a manual and often tedious process as each customer's factory automation system often runs PC-based man-machine interface (MMI) software or custom software running on a PC platform to monitor the pump. Thus, a factory pump interface device would be modified with custom software particularly written to run on a customer's factory automation system. Such custom solutions can be expensive, inefficient, and time consuming.